Not So Invisible After All
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Hannah and Nadia go to a BTR concert for Hannah's birthday, and Kendall makes it a night that Hannah will never forget. Please read and review! Kendall/OC Carlos/OC


A/N: So I had written this a long time ago, and I'm just now posting it, because I had found it again. I'm not sure how I feel about this; I think its okay, but ehhh. Hope you enjoy it, I love this one-shot. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hannah's P.O.V

It was Saturday night; my best friend Nadia and I were at a Big Time Rush concert for my birthday. It was about to start and we were fangirling about our two favorite guys Kendall Schmidt, and Carlos Pena Jr. Nadia was obsessed with Carlos almost as much as I was with Kendall. Of course we loved all of the guys including James and Logan, but Kendall and Carlos were our two favorites. Soon the lights in the outdoor venue went out, and a video came on. It was of the four guys, and Carlos was driving and they were "late" to the show. They had made it to the venue, and were now on a race to get to their dressing room. Once the door to the dressing room opened, and they came out in their Elevate outfits, the entire arena roared with screams and Nadia and I joined in. soon the video shot off and smoke came up onto the stage. Once again the outdoor amphitheater was filled with screams, and squeals as four twentysomething guys came onto the stage. We could tell it was going to be a great night.

After the first costume change. In the middle of _If I Ruled the World_

They were singing my favorite song, and right in the middle of it, when Nadia and I lost the guys on the stage. We had looked for the spotlight that was directed onto them, and saw them exiting the stage and coming over by us. We were up in the seated section, so not on the lawn or in the pit, which was nice, and at this point I was lucky that we had gotten these seats. We saw two huge security guards come around the corner. Nadia looked at me with wide eyes as we both freaked out, as soon as the security guards rounded the corner to come up by us, we saw Carlos running behind the guards, and then Kendall shows up. By now, Nadia and I are completely freaking out, we put our hands out for them to hit, and once they do hit them, I realized I felt like I was getting pushed over the railing by someone. I realized I had to hold my weight so I wouldn't be pushed over, but if I did, and then someone would have to catch me. Kendall runs by us a second time while singing "Halfway There" and missed us the second time. While still singing the song, he was standing on the left side of Nadia and I, but at the end of the row. Once again the girl is pushing me, and I pray that I don't fall onto the concrete. When Kendall runs by, the girl completely pushes me and luckily Kendall saw me and quickly put out his arms to catch me. I fall face first into his arms and as I look down I realize that my face is basically in his chest. He talks to me, barely loud enough to hear, butt at the moment I don't care; I'm just in complete fangirl mode.

"Are you okay?" He says as I lift myself to face him.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm fine." I say giving a smile as he flashes a nervous smile at him. I'm surprised I could even talk; I was so frozen inside that I felt like I was just looking at him like a dork. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem." He replies helping me back into my spot by my best friend. Once he did that he ran off singing the rest of "Halfway There". When he was out of sight I turned to Nadia and just broke down and started crying hysterically. We could not believe what just happened, once I regained my composure I turned around to the girl behind me and thanked her for pushing me over the edge. She had a disgusted look on her face, so I was assuming she was a Kendall girl too, but at that point I just didn't even care anymore. Once the song was over, they talked to the crowd for a couple of minutes while they headed back to the stage. Kendall ran by me again, and had winked at me while smiling. In return I smiled at him and just tried not to freak out until he was gone. They went back up on stage to perform "Invisible", "Boyfriend" and the first half of "Cover Girl", and then they were going back out in the crowd, to sing the last half of "Cover Girl" and getting ready to pick four girls for their song "Worldwide" to bring up on stage.

Kendall's P.O.V

We were singing "Cover Girl" and ever since that girl fell and I caught her, I haven't been able to get my mind off of her. The guys and I were going back out into the crowd in a minute to finish up "Cover Girl" and pick our four Worldwide girls for the night. Finally we had finished "Cover Girl" and I had arrived at that girl's section. All of the guys and I decided we would go to a section and pick our girls. I insisted on picking from her section. I went over to where she was standing, catching her off guard. I held my hand out for her to take. She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. She took my hand without hesitation, and I led her up to the stage.

Hannah's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what Kendall was doing, I was his "Worldwide" Girl, I had motioned for Nadia to get the whole thing on video and the girl next to her said she would take pictures and send them to us. Kendall asked me my name and once I told it to him; he introduced me to the crowd.

"I would like you all to meet my friend Hannah. You can sit right there Hannah." He said into the microphone pointing to a stool, as he sat down on the one next to mine. Soon the others brought up their picks for the girls, and introduced them. Soon after they all introduced the other girls they started the song. I honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. Kendall took my hand and intertwined our fingers together as he looked at me and kept singing. Once there was a part where he didn't have to sing, he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I just wanted to let you know, that ever since I caught you, I haven't been able to get you off of my mind." As he said that my heart fluttered and I smiled at him. A little after he told me that he kissed me on the cheek and serenaded me some more. All too soon the song was over, and it was time for me to go back to my best friend. Before I left the stage, we shared a hug, and before I walked off, he slipped two backstage passes into my hand.

"Here's two extra passes for backstage, why don't you and your friend come see us after the show, but say I just gave you this bracelet." He said into my ear.

"Wow thanks Kendall, and thank you for picking me as your Worldwide girl, you have no idea how much it meant to me to be up here with you.

"You're welcome, see you later."

"Bye." I said looking at him before I left the stage. I walked back to my seat to be greeted by Nadia who was just over the moon excited for me. For a good ten minutes we freaked out, missing their two Beatles covers, and a little part of the song after the covers.

After the show

Still Hannah's P.O.V

The show had ended a couple of minutes ago, and Nadia was wondering why we hadn't started walking out of the venue yet.

"C'mon Han, let's go wait by the buses so we can watch the guys leave."

"Wait Nadia, let's wait a little bit, they won't be ready for a bit."

"Hannah, what's up? Usually, you're the first one to leave so you can get as close to the buses as possible."

"Maybe because I have these!" I said as I pulled the backstage passes out of my pocket.

"Oh my God! No way, when did you get those?"

"After Worldwide, that's what he was handing me, that and this bracelet."

"Oh it's cute!"

"He said it's one he wears all of the time."

"Cute!" She said as I continued to show her the bracelet. "So when do we get to go backstage?"

"Kendall said to come when everyone in the venue had left, well the seats."

"Yay, I get to meet my baby! But Hannah why didn't you tell me when you came back?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want everyone to get jealous, but I'm so excited!"

"I know right! I feel like there's something between you and Kendall."

"I know, I do too, and I don't know if it's something real or if it's just a spark for tonight."

After everyone had left the seating sections, Nadia and I headed towards the side stage entrance and we were granted permission to go backstage, and the entire walk to their dressing room we were just freaking out. Neither one of us could believe this was happening and I don't think we wanted to believe it. We were told to knock on their door and it was opened by Kendall.

"Hey Hannah, how are you?"

"Hey Kendall, I'm good, I loved the rest of the concert, how are you guys?" I said as we were invited into their dressing room, acting like we knew Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. We were both starstruck to be meeting our idols. I think out of both of us Nadia was the most starstruck, she was so speechless about seeing Carlos so up close, and she didn't know what to do with herself.

After a while of talking, Nadia and I had to get home because of our curfew, but we had exchanged numbers with Kendall and Carlos, so we could keep in touch. When the Nadia and I had gotten back to my house, we freaked out because we had gotten to meet our idols. We were going to meet up with the guys tomorrow and hang out, before their next show in a couple of days. They had said they had a couple of days off before their show in Ohio, so they would hang out in Michigan for a little bit. A couple of days later, Kendall and I had really hit it off the past couple of days. We had gone on a couple of dates, and were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Since Nadia and I had taken a year off in between high school and college, we decided to go on the rest of the tour with the guys. It was so much fun and I really liked Kendall.

6 years later

Hannah's 24, Kendall's 27

Kendall and I were still together, and Carlos and Nadia had just gotten married last year. Kendall had proposed to me last year, and now it was finally our wedding day. The ceremony was beautiful, and I was ecstatic to finally be Mrs. Kendall Schmidt, and now it was time for the reception. Everyone was seated and Nadia had just finished her speech, and then it was time for mine. Five minutes later, I was getting up to start my toast.

"Hi everyone, I just want to thank everyone for coming, it means so much to Kendall and I that all of you came to spend this wonderful, and special day with us. I can't believe Kendall's my husband now and it's all thanks to someone who pushed me into him. If she would never have pushed me into him, none of this would be happening right now. Anyways, thank you for all coming tonight, it means so much to us. Enjoy the food, and let's just have some fun!" I said as I finished my toast. I couldn't believe I was married to Kendall Schmidt and it was all because of one night, when one person pushed me.


End file.
